A fuel injection system for direct injection in the case of an internal combustion engine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,856,962 B2. A cup, to which a fuel injector may be connected via a hollow cylindrical tube and a connecting element, is provided in the conventional fuel injection system. In this connection, the connecting element takes the form of a U-shaped clip, which includes two legs set apart from one another.
The fuel injection system described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,856,962 B2 has the disadvantage that, in particular, in the region of the connection between the fuel injector and the cup, the space needed, and therefore the necessary space requirements in the engine, are large. This stands in the way of increasingly strict requirements called for in practice, regarding the greatest possible utilization of the space available in the engine compartment, in combination with a type of construction that saves as much space as possible.